


Love in the Dark

by SailorStardom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Marichat May, Pillow Fight, Smut, one sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStardom/pseuds/SailorStardom
Summary: He didn’t know how he ended up here. It all started with just a simple kiss...





	Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought I post something for Marichat May and try writing something that I usually don’t write about. Yes this is a smut fic. It’s my first time writing smut so I know it’s probably terrible. Enjoy Sinners!

School was out of session and summer in Paris finally began. No more homework, getting up at the crack of dawn, or worrying about final exams. But there was still Akumas. Hawkmoth just couldn’t give Paris a break. Not even during vacation. 

Chat stood on Marinette’s balcony, hoping she would let him in. Leather and heat didn’t mix well. 

For the past year, him and Marinette have grown close. They found out about each other’s heart troubles on the night of the Glaciator attack. She was in love with someone, but he had no clue who. After that, he felt like he could talk to her about this sort of stuff. 

There were times he cried due to thinking Ladybug doesn’t trust him enough, but Marinette was always there to comfort him. Sometimes, she would cry with him. He didn’t understand why, but at least try to comfort her to the best of his ability. Besides talking about their heart troubles, they found themselves growing a close bond with each other. 

At this point, they were practically best friends. They had a lot in common and always have a good time together.

Back to the present, Marinette opened the trapdoor moments after Chat knocked on it. 

“Chat, what are you doing here?” She gave him a puzzled look. 

“Can’t I just come visit my princess whenever I feel like it?” A smirk played upon his lips. 

“It would be better to give me a warning before dropping onto my balcony, but I guess I can’t leave a kitten out in the sun,” she sighed and gestured him in. 

Chat jumped down and flopped on her mattress. Marinette left her room and came back with a bunch of food. He walked down her steps to sit at her desk.

“You are the best, Marinette,” he exclaimed in delight. 

“It’s summer vacation and it’s hot. Let’s kick off summer with an awesome hangout!” She popped the disc for Ultimate Mega Strike III into her computer, “Ready to get your ass beat again?” She had her playful, competitive look. No one can ever back down from a challenge when she has such a smug look on her face. 

“Oh princess,” he took a controller, “I’ve been practicing since our last match. Time for you to feel defeat.” 

                    .        .        . 

Three hours. Three hours have passed and he still hasn’t beat her. How is she so good?! 

“That’s it,” he threw the controller onto her desk, “I give up,” he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up, “I declare Marinette Dupain-Cheng unbeatable!” He leaned against the wall and pouted. 

“Aww, is someone a sore loser? Maybe you should practice some more,” she teased. 

A pillow flung towards Marinette, hitting her right in the face. 

“Hey! No fair! I’m defenseless!”

He threw another one at her, but this time she caught it. 

“Looks like it’s a fair fight now, princess.” 

He jumped in her direction and she swung her pillow at him. It was an all-out pillow fight now. Their laughter bounced off the walls. Pillows fiercely clashing as their users try to hit the other person. They ran around her room, jumping and laughing, hitting one another. It was all fun and games until Marinette tripped backwards. Chat tried to catch her fall, but ended up being pulled down with her. 

There was a loud thud when they fell. Chat winced at the throbbing pain from his head due to colliding with the floor. He realized he landed on something soft. He pushed himself up and found himself leaning over Marinette. 

He was on top of Marinette. 

Marinette was beneath him.

His face turned crimson red as they both stared at each other. Her face was just as scarlet as his. He jumped back, trying to scoot as far away from her. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-“ he nervously stuttered. 

“N-no, uh, it’s fine. Um, it was an a-accident. No harm done,” She sputtered out. 

Awkward silence filled the room. Chat didn’t know what to say or do. He didn’t mean to fall right on top of her! The way she looked under him though gave him a strange feeling. Her big, bluebell eyes staring up at him were mesmerizing, the freckles along her cheeks complimented her complexion so well, and her lips looked so soft...

_What am I doing?!_

Chat mentally scowled at himself

_Marinette is your best friend and you’re in love with Ladybug!_

He back tracked on that last statement. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his lady, but it’s okay to have a little bit of feelings for someone else right? 

“Um, Chat?” Marinette mumbled. She repeated herself a little louder and grabbed Chat’s attention. 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he scratched the back on his neck nervously. 

“How about we just calm down and talk?” She suggested. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he tried shaking out the nervousness from his voice that time. They got off the floor and sat on her chaise lounge. 

“So...” he tried to start a conversation, but couldn’t come up with anything to say. 

“Any luck with Ladybug?” Marinette asked. 

“Not really...,” he scratched the back of his neck again, “she has been laughing at my jokes and puns lately.” 

“Well that’s a start.” 

“What about you? Any luck with your crush, princess?” 

She wouldn’t tell him who she was crushing on,but that was okay. She only told him her attempts to talking to him and becoming friends. It didn’t matter to him who the guy was, but he would fight whoever would break Marinette’s heart. 

“No progress. Once again,” she said solemnly. 

“Cheer up Mari. He must be totally oblivious to not realize your feelings to him,” he reassured her and swung an arm across her shoulders. He felt her tense up and realized how close they were. He was just on top of her moments ago! He flung himself backwards, almost falling off the chaise. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that,um-“ 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Their faces were inches apart. “You know, after pining after someone who might not even like me had me thinking. I thought crushing on two people at the same time would be wrong, but it’s not. It’s okay to crush on someone else when you’re also crushing on another person,” she looked into Chat’s eyes. 

“W-what are you, uh, trying to say?”he gulped. 

She took in a deep breath, “This is selfish of me when I know you like Ladybug, but I like you, Chat.” 

Her lips pressed against his before he could say anything. He hesitated at first, but something about this kiss felt right. The way their lips melded together felt warm and loving. She took Chat’s lower lip and started sucking. He whimpered at the sensation. His hand linked with the hand she grabbed him with. Her other hand wrapped around his neck. Chat snuck his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss went from a sweet tenderness to a more passionate one. Lustful even. 

Who knew that over sometime they were slowly falling for each other. 

Chat wanted to try something. The kissing was already getting hot, but wanted to make it hotter. He poked his tongue out and licked her bottom lip. She was startled by the bold move and pulled back. They both gasped for breath. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she apologized embarrassingly, “I wasn’t...expecting something like ...that.” She curled herself up to hide her scarlet blush. 

 _I’m so embarrassed !_ _I’ve probably made Chat uncomfortable!_  

Before she realized it, Chat lifted her up into his arms bridal style and went up the stairs to her bed. 

“Ch-Chat! Put me down!”

He laid her onto the bed, leaning his body over hers. Her cheeks were still red and her breath was ragged. 

He cupped her face gently, “I never thought we’d end up in a situation like this, but here we are. I guess I should have told you I developed some feelings for you, too.” 

“Chat...”she whispered. 

“Right now, all I want is you. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you or overstep your boundaries, but do you want to...” his face grew red.

They just admitted their feelings, kissed, and he was hard. Is he really asking her to have sex with him?! 

“I-I know this seems way too fast, but I really want to...with you.” 

Silence filled the room. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can wait,” he started to pull away, until she wrapped her arms around him.

”Chat... I don’t know if I’m stupid or not, but we can do it,” she fondly smiled at him. 

“Really? You don’t have to feel obligated to-“ she pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I want to do this. If I start feeling uncomfortable, I’ll tell you.” 

“But what if we go too far...” He looked worried. 

“You’ll know. Now kiss me you silly kitty,” She cupped his face and pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was more needy this time. Marinette licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. They parted their lips and let their tongues slide against one another’s. Groans came from the both of them. He devoured her and his hand began to slide under her shirt. The feeling of cool leather against her hot skin caused Marinette to let out a small moan. 

She gasped for air when Chat moved away from her lips and kissed her neck. He peppered kiss after kiss along her neck, leading to her collarbone where he started sucking. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle a moan. The sounds she was making made her feel embarrassed. Chat noticed and gently removed her hand from her mouth. 

“I want to hear you moan, Marinette,” his voice was deep and she could feel his hot breath. She nodded her head.

Chat grabbed the ends of her night shirt and pulled the garment over her head. Marinette shyly covered her breasts. Red spread across her cheeks out of embarrassment. She wouldn’t make eye contact with him. 

He cupped her face, “Mari, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful,”he gave her a warm smile. 

“I just think...they’re too small,”she turned bright red. Girls at her age had already got up to D-cups and she felt she almost had nothing. 

Chat pried away her arms and gazed at her bare chest. Her heart rate was going up and felt something coil in her lower abdomen. 

Chat smiled at her, “I told you. You are beautiful.” His head went down in the valley between her breasts. He gave a slow, teasing lick that made Marinette squirm under him. He went over to one of her breasts, licking the erected nipple and taking it into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around it. His gloved hand caressed her other breast. 

Marinette couldn’t hold back the whimpers and mewls from escaping her lips. She grasped his head, latching onto a fistful of hair. 

“Ch-chat,”she whimpered. Her legs rubbed against each other and against his own. 

Being the tease he was, he pressed his hips on hers, with his erection, and rolled  his hips forward. She gasped feeling Chat’s arousal. He continued to tease her with small hip rolls as he licked and sucked on her other breast. 

She wanted to give Chat a taste of his own medicine. Her hand snaked between their bodies and she palmed his member. He sat up and hissed. 

“Careful princess,”he groaned, “I’m treating you special tonight. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Chat, this is both our first time. I-I can make you feel good too...” His finger pressed against her lips. 

“We’ll leave that for another time. Tonight is all about you princess. Now, may I continue?” He smirked and dragged his gloved hand down her stomach, placing it just above the waistline of her pajama shorts. 

“Yes.” She was way too aroused to start acting shy. 

He hooked his fingers on the side of her bottoms and dragged them down at an agonizingly, slow pace. She was very wet. He positioned his face in front of her wet core. He could smell her arousal. Teasingly, he licked her through her panties. Her head jerked and she moaned loudly. He went to tease her pussy with his finger, but there was a problem:his claws could hurt her. If they were also planning on going that far,he would have to de-transform. 

“Mari, uh, there’s a little problem...”he looked up from between her legs, “My suit restricts me from...well you k-know,” It’s funny how he can be so confident in the moment, but becomes flustered trying to talk about it. 

She used her elbows to push herself up, “Are you saying you’re going to de-transform?!” There was fear and nervousness mixed in her voice, “but your identity.” 

“It’s fine... I know Ladybug would be disappointed in me for letting someone know who I am under the mask, but I trust you, princess.” 

There was a long pause. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“I don’t think she would be disappointed,” Marinette spoke up,”Mad maybe, but not disappointed. If you told her it was someone you love and trust, she should respect your decision. I’m sure if she were in a similar situation, she would do the same.” 

Chat let out a soft chuckle, “You really are something else, Mari. Close your eyes.” 

She did as she was told. 

“Plagg. Claws in.” A green flash illuminated the whole room for a second. 

Adrien removed his shirt and threw it to the side. His kwami zoomed away as fast as he could and a small gag could be heard. 

“You...” he took in a deep breath, “you can open them now. 

Bluebell met green and a small gasp came from Marinette. 

“Adrien?” She excitedly said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m shocked,” she was giggling, “Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are the same person. The two people I had a crush on are the same person.” She blushed at her last statement. 

“You had a crush me?” Adrien’s voice cracked. 

“Yeah...”she awkwardly giggled. Then he joined along in her giggling fit. When they were done, awkwardness started filling the room. 

“D-do you still want to continue?” Marinette whispered. 

They were both still very turned on. Especially Adrien with his member no longer straining against his suit. 

“If you’re okay with that.” 

“I am.” 

Adrien leaned up and kissed her tenderly. He trailed kisses along down her body as he made his way back between her legs. He kissed up her thigh and stripped her of her panties. Her pussy was fully exposed. His dick twitched at the sight and scent. He rubbed a finger against her slit. Mewls passed her lips from the contact as he did it multiple times. His finger pushed in and she lifted her hips off the bed. She was tight around his single digit. He stroked her walls gently and pushed a second finger inside. 

“Ahh~” she moaned, “F-faster.” 

He picked up the pace of his fingers and thrusted them in. She writhed and clutched her bedsheets. Her moans grew louder with every thrust of his fingers. 

He brought his lips down to her clit and kissed it. He licked and sucked on the nub, making Marinette let out sounds of pleasure. 

“Ahhhh~!” She moaned louder this time. 

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. She groaned in frustration and squirmed against him. He lapped at her core, spreading her slit to lick her inner walls. 

“A-Adrien! I-I can’t- I’m gonna-“ her breathing grew more rapid. He removed his face from between her. 

“Adrien,” she whined from the lack of contact, “what are you-“ 

He unzipped his jeans and stripped them from his body. His erection sprung up in his boxers. Marinette gulped at his size. He wasn’t huge, but it was big to her. 

“I don’t have...a condom,” he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re in luck. Alya likes sticking gag gifts in my night stand,” she pointed over to the side of her bed, “If there isn’t one, I’m also on the pill.” 

He left the bed and searched her nightstand’s drawer. Thankfully, there was one. He opened the wrapper and slid the condom over his twitching cock. He hovered over Marinette and aligned himself at her entrance. 

“A-are you sure you...still want to do this?” He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with this before doing anything. 

“Adrien, I want you. You and Chat are the same and I love them both. I’m sure I still want to do this,” She pecked his forehead. 

“Y-you love me?” He felt his voice crack. 

“Yes.” 

“I love you, too, Marinette.” 

He reaches for her hand and intertwined it with hers. 

“Ready?” 

“Always.” 

He slowly pushed his cock into her. Her tight walls clinging around him. She winced at the stretch and scrunched up her face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked worryingly. 

“Y-yeah, it hurts a little bit, but I-I’ll get use to it,” she winced again. 

After sitting in silence and darkness, she wiggled her hips as a sigh to tell him it was okay to move. He pulled back and thrusted back in at a slow pace. He groan with his cock sliding around her walls. She moaned and whimpered with every thrust. Her fingers woven into his hair to steady herself. 

“G-go faster,” she whispered. Her moaning became more lustful. He picked up the and plunged into her. 

“AHHH~! A-Adrien!” She sobbed. His thrusts were more rapid than before. He groaned knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle this much longer. 

“I-im gonna,” he grit his teeth. 

“Adrien!” She cried out. She gripped the sheets, muscles tensing up. She let out one last cry and orgasm washed over her. Her walls tightened around Adrien’s dick as her juices flowed out of her. 

Adrien groaned and cummed into the condom not long after her orgasm. His chest rose up with every breath as he felt his heart rate calming down. He pulled out of her and discarded the condom. 

She snuggled up to him and pulled the sheets up over their bodies. 

“I have something to tell you,” she whispered excitedly. 

“And what would that be?” Adrien smirked. 

“You won’t believe it, but you’re just as lucky as me.” 


End file.
